


Lost Brother

by ChoniStories



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoniStories/pseuds/ChoniStories





	Lost Brother

Toni’s POV:

“Fangs he didn’t make it”. FP told us as soon as he walked into the Whyte Wyrme. I immediately started to feel dizzy. How could I let this happen? How could I let my brother die? This doesn’t seem fair… none of it makes sense. I feel myself starting to panic, it suddenly gets harder to breath, what is happening to me? I feel the weight of the whole world on me. It suffocates me, makes my knees go weak from the weight.

I try to hold back my tears, god how bad I tried. The words replayed themselves over and over again in my head. He is gone and he won’t come back ever again.  
And this weight, where does it come from? It all slowly starts to make sense. Fangs is gone, he died because of some stupid misunderstanding. She is not mad at Midge’s mom, god she couldn’t be mad at her. She lost her own daughter but why did she have to make me lose my brother? Was it supposed to happen? Was it because Fangs was a Southside Serpent? If he had been a Northsider would he still be alive by now? For the first time ever in my life, I hate being a Serpent. 

I close my eyes and start concentrating on my breathing. I know its labored and way too fast. I can feel it but I can’t do anything about it. This weight is crushing me, is it guilt or sadness? I can’t really tell anymore. 

I feel soft arms around my body, squeezing me into a warm body. The weight is suddenly lifted off my shoulders. I can feel the panic slowly leaving my body. I fall forward knowing exactly it’s the loving body of Cheryl. I am not afraid anymore. I feel save, crying into her neck. I lean my whole body into hers, feeling us falling over from the force I put on her. The next thing I know is feeling the cold floor underneath us. But I don’t care. Her arms, her body, her heartbeat make me feel something. Make me feel alive.

“Shh baby it’s ok. I’m here. Just hold on ok? I won’t let you go. It’s ok honey.” I hear her sweet voice whispering into my ear. 

I can feel myself being pried away from the warmth of her body. I am lifted into much stronger arms. It’s Sweet Pea, it has to be. Only he can carry me so easily. I whimper not wanting to let Cheryl go. I am afraid she might disappear too. If I don’t hold on, she will be gone too.

“I’m here baby. Feel my hand on your back?”, I nod slowly.   
“Good job honey, that’s my hand. I am here right beside you. You are not alone, I promise.” I can hear her voice breaking too. I know it must be hard on her, she lost Jason not too long ago. I know she is just as scared of losing me as I am. 

Cheryl’s POV:

As soon as the words left FP’s mouth I turn to Toni. I can see her face crumbling, she bites her lover lip hard, probably a little too hard, trying to hold back her tears. I can see them though, slowly rolling down her pale cheeks. I see her knees giving up, so I immediately run over to her. I hold her close to me, not wanting to let her go. Maybe if I hold on tight enough, I can make the pain go away. Deep down I know that it won’t ever happen but I hold on to the feeling. She lays more and more weight on me, before suddenly crashing into me with full force. I can’t hold us both up anymore. I feel myself falling backwards, just hoping nothing is behind me. With a loud thud the back of my head makes contact with the cold concrete floor. I can already feel the bump forming, however forget all about it when I can hear Toni sobbing into my neck. I just hold her close, trying to give her my strength and love. I know the feeling of grieve. I have been there a few times. I know nothing really helps you forget the pain, but having someone there who can hold you is the best thing someone can do. 

“Hey Red you ok? You hit the floor pretty bad.” I can hear Sweet Peas voice. I look over to him, finding his usually strong looking face all soft and sad.   
“I, yeah, I am fine. Can you grab Toni and carry her to the car please? I need to get her back to Thistle House. I – I need to help her. I- I...”, I can’t help but tearing up myself. How can I ever help her through this?   
Love, I just have to love her more and more everyday. I have to love her through this pain. I can do this, I got this.

I can feel Sweet Pea lifting her shaking body from my arms. I immediately feel cold without her. I can hear her whimpering, letting me know, she misses my arms too. I am immediately at her side, holding on to her. In this moment I promise myself to never make her feel alone. Not as long as I am here with her.

 

Toni’s POV:

I still can’t fully make out what is going on. I hope this is just a nightmare and I will wake up every minute now. I have to wake up, this can’t be real. I feel sick, my head hurts, I am dizzy and sweating.   
I know we are in a car. I can’t help but feel so sick to my stomach.   
“Cheryl I...” I can’t even finish my sentence before throwing up all over myself and Cheryl. I can feel the car coming to a stop and the door opening. We are on the side of the street now, me still throwing up and Cheryl standing beside me, rubbing my back. She pulls the hair out of my face and starts taking my jacket off. Once I am finished I’m too embarrassed to look at her. I just totally got sick all over Cheryl.   
“It’s ok TT. Don’t worry about it. We are almost at the house. You think you can make it?” I can hear her talking to me in a soft voice. I nod, not really trusting my words.

She helps me back in the car. We are in the front seat now, next to Sweet Pea, who is driving. I look over to him but can only see his own tears blurring his vision. He must be so hurt too. We were the three musketeers, never went somewhere without each other and always having each other’s back. Now it’s just us two. We will make it though. It will take a lot of time, but we will survive this. If not for us then for Fangs.

Cheryl’s POV:  
I am drenched in Toni’s vomit. I know it sounds gross but honestly, when you love someone with your whole heart, nothing is gross anymore. I can’t wait to get out of these clothes though. Arriving at Thistle House, Sweet Pea once again carries Toni inside. I tell him to bring her upstairs, so she can take a bath. Meanwhile I go over to the guest bedroom. Nowhere in hell will I leave Sweet Pea alone tonight. He can have the bedroom next to us, we will leave the doors open, just in case they need each other.

I go after him to my bedroom. I can see him setting Toni down on the bed.   
“There is a bathroom in your room next door. I really don’t want you to be alone right now. Besides, the house is big enough for all of us. Of course only if you want to stay. No pressure Sweets.” I blush at the nickname I just gave him.

I can see him smile at me and walking over. I wraps me in his big, strong arms and holding me tight to his chest, not caring that now, he too has Toni’s vomit all over him. 

He lets go and leaves the room to take a shower himself. I will get him some of JJ’s clothes. I never thought I would do that but I think Jason would have liked him, so it feels natural. I set them down on his bed before turning my full attention back to Toni. She didn’t move an inch yet. I gently grab her and guide her to the bathroom. Once there I slowly take off her clothes and throw them in a pile. Next, I sit her down on the toilet, while filling the tub with warm water. I undress myself and hug Toni close to my chest. Yes we are naked and no there is no sexual tension between us. I help her up, before getting in the bathtub first. She gets in soon after and leans her back on my chest. Her face is buried in my neck and I stroke her hair gently. We don’t say anything, we don’t need to. Feeling each other is more than enough. We sit there for at least 40 minutes before I can feel the water turning cold. I sit her up more and start washing her hair. I gently scrub her head, knowing how much it relaxes her. After I quickly wash my own, before making my way out of the tub. I hold my hand out for Toni to take and after I wrap her in a warm, fluffy towel.

She immediately hugs me again. Holding on tight, afraid to let go. I let her, I know she needs it and I am more than willing to give it to her.   
I know it’s going to be a long night, but it’s ok. As long as we are in each others arms, nothing will happen.


End file.
